Yes
by toygungun
Summary: Albus never knew until now that yes could be such a painful word. He isn't stupid. He may be a troublemaker, a disappointment, even worse a Slytherin Potter but he isn't stupid.


Albus never knew until now that yes could be such a painful word.

He isn't stupid. He may be a troublemaker, a disappointment, even worse a Slytherin Potter but he isn't stupid.

He knew there was something wrong from the moment Rose started to tolerate Scorpius unending declaration of love. But he let it be thinking that she might just be way too exhausted to push away the determined Slytherin.

And then there was that subtle smile of hers. It was just a small smile, not even lasting a second and it was gone before Scorpius could see it. Still it was enough to put Albus on edge. He didn't like that smile.

And then before he knew it, it was Scorpius, him… and Rose. It wasn't supposed to be like that. They weren't even in the same house and yet she was able to convince Scorpius that it would be rather lovely to eat lunch beside the lake during lunch hours. And of course, Al was welcome to come too. The nerve…

And then there was quidditch. Scorpius doesn't even play more so like quidditch. And yet there they are, with him screaming his lungs out, not even bothering to root for his own house.

"BRILLIANT! WAY TO GO ROSE!" He'd keep on yelling.

And then the crowd goes wild as Gryffindor won the game. Everyone was shouting. Scorpius was in tears, holding onto Albus as he weeps with pride screaming "That's my wife! She's going to be my wife!"

"Keep dreaming." Albus whispered with venom on his tongue but it fell on deaf ears.

The celebration continued as Gryffindor won not just the game but also the house cup which led to a grumbling Slytherin house, except for Scorpius, of course. Why would he be sad when earlier that day Rose gave her a quite intimate hug and is now waving at him from the Gryffindor's table.

Albus was determined that night to simply go straight to bed. But Scorpius was persistent. He was invited by rose to the Gryffindor's common room for an after party in which obviously Al was welcome to come too.

"You can go if you want." He argued, annoyed at his best mate.

"But I'll be the only Slytherin there, Al. Please Al, come with me." He asked, his gray eyes pleading as his hands were holding Albus's hand gently.

He sighed defeated. Who was he to deny Scorpius of his happiness?

When they arrive, they were welcomed with open arms. It wasn't a secret that Scorpius has a thing for Rose and by with time the Gryffindor house adopted him like their own. Even if Scorpius went on his own, they'd still be happy to welcome him. He knew that and yet he still came.

The party continued with Scorpius giggling and laughing with all through the night and Al watching him from the side. Hugo was there with him telling a joke that Al couldn't be bothered with. And then he noticed Rose. Suddenly, she stood on top the table and called out for Scorpius.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!"

Everyone turned their attention to her. Suddenly, it was quiet. He could see Rose's friends giggling and throwing her a big thumbs up. He didn't like that.

"Yes?" Scorpius asked innocently, his cheeks pink up to his ears from the sudden attention.

"Scorpius, it hurts me to say that I was wrong because I was always right." Giggles could be heard, and Hugo was contemplating whether his sister was drunk. "I was wrong when I thought you were just trouble and evil. Forgive me. But I was wrong. I admit that."

Albus couldn't breathe properly anymore.

"And I swore on my friends that if Gryffindor would win both the game and the cup then I would confess. So here it is!"

He wants it to stop. He wants to drag Scorpius out of that room and just run away. This wasn't right. It was unfair. It is unfair. He willed his tears to stop. He is not going to cry, not with a room full of his family members.

He looks at Scorpius and he can't help but feel contempt. He is happy, staring at Rose like she was a god given gift and it made Albus feel like he is nothing.

"Scorpius, would you be my boyfriend?" She asks her cheeks burning and hands slightly shaking.

"Yes" is what it takes for Albus to leave the room. He run as fast as he can. He didn't stop when portraits reprimanded him nor when he was almost caught by Filch. He didn't stop. He kept on running and running until he was exhausted and collapsed on the floor.

He is crying now, and he can't stop. It was simply not fair, and it still is. He stands up and looks around. He didn't know where he was anymore. He just wants to be alone. He isn't ready to face Scorpius yet, not with him being such a mess. He needs time for himself and that's what he did. It only appears when you need it and there it is. So, he opens the double doors and steps in.

* * *

lol imma just upload this


End file.
